Honor Thy Ed
Honor Thy Ed is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This episode is where the Eds go investigate The Old Abandoned House. Plot The episode begins with the Eds finishing their latest scam, which is a taco stand. They use pieces of yellow crayons to make the cheese of the tacos and grass for the lettuce, and they use paper plates to hold the crayon pieces and grass. Ed thinks that because the blue crayon is blue, like a blueberry, it will taste like one. He thinks it does, but when Edd eats a yellow crayon, he is disgusted. Suddenly, the Eds hear a cry for help, which Edd assumes is Jimmy. They run over, and see Jimmy staring in fright at the window of an old abandoned house. Jimmy says that he saw a scary figure with hideous hair. The kids began to give their own account of what lives inside the house, until Eddy says that there's nothing inside. Kevin dares him to go inside, and says he'll give him a jawbreaker if he does so. Eddy immediately grabs Ed and Edd, and rushes inside. Eddy scares Double D inside, so he and Ed try to scare the kids by pretending that something inside is hurting them. At first, the kids worry about the Eds, but soon, the kids find that their screams of terror are fake when they see Ed pretending to choke himself through the window. Eddy decides that it's time to leave. However, when he tries to open the door, the doorknob falls off. Eddy tries to open it, but his finger gets stuck in the part of the door where the door knob originally was. The Eds try to pull him out, and throw themselves back down a staircase with the door piece still stuck on Eddy's finger. The kids hear them screaming again, so they walk away, thinking that they're faking it again. The Ed find themselves in a room full of mirrors. Eddy makes muscles at himself, while Edd finds a trail of books leading up a staircase. Meanwhile, Ed jumps into a shaft with Chunky Puffs, and the shaft goes down. Edd sees a library, and a book sticking out of the shelf. He puts it back in, which opens up a door that he climbs down. Eddy tries to look for the other Eds when his legs start to get pulled into the staircase. He sees a piggy bank at the top, stretches to grab the piggy bank, which throws him away when he pulls it. He goes flying into a trash can, next to Edd and Ed, who are also in trash cans. Suddenly, the Eds start to go on a sort of roller coaster ride trough a tunnel of love. Out of nowhere, they're naked and wearing hats. They see dolls of themselves doing chores and such. They get to the end of the ride to find the Kankers waiting for them, and dressed as brides. They give the Eds their rings, and Lee weds them. At the end, the Eds (fully clothed again) are pulling the Kankers in a wagon on the street. Quotes *'Edd': "Grass, paper plates and crayons for cheese a taco does not make, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': the blue crayon "Hard yet crusty." *'Eddy': "That's the first time I've seen anyone guzzle my brother's Armenian secret hot sauce." Edd: refreshed "It certainly rid me of that horrible non-toxic waxy aftertaste." Ed: "My mom says not to pick my bellybutton." ---- *'Edd': Jimmy "Oh dear, a shriek of terror!" Ed: "Dad's home!" ---- *'Ed': "This looks like the haunted house in 'I was a cotton swab in Madame Turnidge's (?) earwax museum - the mini series' … I am the cotton swab - release the wax ear person!" Edd: "Ed, you're scaring me more than usual." ---- *'Edd': "It's a nightmare I tell you." Eddy: "Is this Valatine's Day?" Ed: "Gross!" ---- *'Ed': a slumped model of himself "Who's that good looking guy?" Eddy: sourly "Get some glasses, Ed!" ---- *'Kevin': the wedding car go by with its "JUST MARYD" sticker "Check out the dorkbusters - hate to see their kids!" Trivia *When the Eds enter the house, the door is blown down. Later on, the door is back up and locked. How is that possible? *Kevin's words "Check out the dorkbusters!" "dorkbuster" is a pun on the film 'Ghostbusters'. *When the Kankers are getting rid of their gum, Marie's gum disappears as she wiggles her ear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2